Merlin is Charmed, Something Wicca This Way Comes
by lindiloo02
Summary: Based on the first episode of Charmed. Merlin, Morgana and Freya receive their powers


**Merlin does Charmed, Something Wicca this way comes. (Complete)**

**Hello. And thanks for checking out my Fanfic. First of this is the first thing I have ever written with the exception of high school and that was soooo long ago, so please let me know of any mistakes I imagine there will be a few. Constructive criticism is very welcome, it's how I will learn, hopefully.**

**This is based on the first Charmed episode, Merlin style, so no Arthur/Leo yet. I have made some changes so that it fits Merlin. I will write another and Arthur is definatley in the second. But I won't do all of them as there is far too many and it will take me years! I will probably just do the odd/random episodes, I do already have the full cast of who is who in my head. I may post it at the end of this fic so other people can do an episode if they want.**

**Warnings and disclaimer.**

**This contains male on male relationships but not explicit **

**There is some very mild violence towards the end and the very occasional swearing.**

**I do not own Merlin or Charmed and I am making no profit from this. This is purely for fun! And it was!**

**Just over 10k words**

**I think that covers everything.**

It was late when Merlin Emrys got home, shaking out his umbrella and putting it the umbrella stand next to the large wooden front doors in the wide hallway. The house is all dark, Merlin frowned, looks like the storm knocked out the electrics, again! "Morgana!...Freya!...anyone home?" not a sound, the girls must still be out he thought. Hopefully they are out together bonding. That's a ridiculous idea though, that would be the sensible and grown up thing to do. If they were together and that's a big if, they were more likely having a cat fight than anything else. Just the idea of bonding would probably send them both into to hysterics. Well at least they would finally agree on something he supposed.

Ever since they all moved in together after Gaius died he had hoped that they would all become closer and be a real family like they used to be when they were little. But all they have done so far is argue and bicker, he tried to be the peace keeper between the two but instead he often managed to get involved in the argument itself. He is still not sure how they managed that, an argument about hair straighteners turned into an argument about him not taking out the trash. He thought that was what it was about anyway he lost track of the argument long before it ended, but the result was the same they didn't talk to each other for two days afterward.

Sometimes he thought all of them moving in together was a bad idea. But they were doing this for Gaius's sake. He had left them a letter in his will asking that they put their differences aside and work together. Claimed that they would need each other in the future, that we needed to bond and strengthen our family ties. Merlin didn't understand why they would need each other, they don't need each other! But he wants his family like it used to be, he has missed his sisters a lot more than he cared to admit which was why he was willing to go ahead and give this a try.

Plus it made sense financially they were all paying rent on their separate apartments while this house stood empty. So it was either move in or sell it and nobody really wanted to sell it, it had been in the family for generations, at least that was one thing they all defiantly agreed on.

He kept telling himself that these are teething problems. Everyone has teething problems when they first move in together so hopefully this bickering and arguing would soon pass. He let go of a big sigh he wishes Gaius was here he would know what to do. He always knew what to do.

A dull thud echoed throughout the house. "Morgana!...Freya!...that you?" he tried the light switch on the stairs as he made his way up. Nothing, damn it! we need to get someone out to sort the electrics out once and for all, a simple storm shouldn't knock out the electrics like this. But then they needed to get someone out for a lot of things this house is old very old and was starting to show.

Another thud followed by some scraping, the noise was too loud to be a mouse or a rat, though it wouldn't surprise at all with this house, maybe they should get a cat?. "Morgana!...Freya!...I know someone is there!" "Can you please answer me?"

He reached to top of the stairs but the noises seemed to be coming from further up. The attic? Why would anyone be in the attic? How did they even get in the attic? The door to the attic has been stuck for years. They have all tried to open it several times and just ended up covered in bruises but the door always remained closed. Yet another that needs sorting, although if someone is in the attic maybe they managed to fix it, or break it down, that was most likely.

"Hello!?" he called as he approached the door to the attic which was ajar. Okay, so not broken down then that was a plus at least.

He couldn't see anything though so he pushed the door further to get a better look. The attic was dark, except for the moonlight shining through the large window at the opposite end of the attic. And very, very dusty, not like the rest of the house. There were boxes everywhere old prams and cribs a large mirror in the corner small tables and dusty old chairs that had even more boxes on them. But in the corner he could see Morgana's jean clad bottom sticking out from where she was bent over a table digging through to get at what looked like a large chest. "Morgana! What are you doing? Where is Freya?"

She was huffing and puffing as she was trying to pull the chest out. He immediately strode over to help, he was the man of the house after all. "Oh I don't know Merlin, she is probably still at work knowing Freya. I'm telling you Merlin that girl needs to relax and get a life"

"Not worried about your big sister are you Morgana?" maybe there was hope after all.

"Of course not, don't be an idiot" she snorted "but if she learned to relax a little it might make her more tolerable to be around her."

"Morgana" he chided. Shoving her out of the way and grabbing at the handles of the chest and began to pull it free from where it was wedged. "We are all trying here"

"Yeah some more than others, I mean how are we supposed to 'bond' when she is hardly here?" she perched herself on the window sill to watch him struggle with the chest.

"She is just dedicated to her work Morgana that is no crime." He huffed, damn this chest is wedged in tight.

"If only she was dedicated to her family just as much. Come on Merlin put some effort into it"

"Like you were doing any better. She is dedicated to her family and you know that, Morgana. She practically raised us when mum died remember, she sac-"

"She sacrificed her own childhood, blah blah yes I know that Merlin, but I don't need a mum anymore I need a sister" she added at the end smiling sweetly at him "and a brother too, Merlin I need you too."

"I know Morgana and I'm here for you. Freya does care, she works so many hours because she is dedicated and because we need the money, this house is falling apart and my waiter salary doesn't exactly contribute much, don't take it too personally she just needs time this is a big adjustment for everyone" the chest finally moved a fraction. Ha he was winning.

"You're not going to be a waiter forever Merlin you have that chef interview tomorrow and I know you are going to get that, you're going places where as I don't even know what I want, I tend to fall into things, jobs, people and they never really go to plan."

"You have just moved back here from New York Morgana, these things take time, trust me everything will work out fine" he was pulling with both hands now and the chest was slowly moving.

"I wish I had your confidence Merlin, you put too much faith in people sometimes" she said from her perch.

"Well someone has too" he gave an almighty pull and the chest suddenly came free sending him sprawling on his backside with a squeak that did not come from his lips.

Morgana started laughing at him like a hyena bent over and almost falling off her perch "Can it witch" he muttered "You're welcome by the way" he stood up and started patting himself down brushing of the dust from his pants.

"Oh Merlin" ha ha ha "that was classic" ha ha ha "you shrieked like a little girl" ha ha ha.

"Did not" he scowled "It was a manly Arrrg" He sat on the edge of the chest he just pulled free.

"Arrrg? What are you a pirate?" wiping the tears away on the back of her hand.

"Shut up."

"Thanks for that I needed a good laugh" Sobering up now.

"So glad I amuse you" he muttered.

"Well, you defiantly do that Merlin" she said in a fond way as she sobered up. "How come you're back late anyway?"

"I had a date with Edwin" he said.

"Oh really? do tell Merlin give me all the details" she demanded.

"No nothing like that he was late and then he had to leave his editor called and said there was another murder and wanted him reporting at the scene" he said with a frown.

"So he was late and left early, oooh bad form Edwin…Wait there was another murder?." He nodded at her. "But that makes three so far."

"Yeah but Edwin says all these women lived alone and were part of some sort of cult. So we have nothing to worry about" she didn't say anything just bit her lip as she was thinking.

"So how are you and Edwin? you have been dating for a while now" she asked changing the subject. But he could tell she was a little worried so he let it pass.

"Its….its…..it's going I suppose but something doesn't feel right" he said honestly "he doesn't seem to have much interest in me personally but keeps asking about the family, me, you, Freya, Gaius and even mum at times. It just feels like he is researching me rather than dating me."

"Well if that's how you feel, maybe you should end it. If it doesn't feel right then maybe it's not meant to be. I don't know…maybe you should bring him over for dinner let me meet him, I'm an excellent judge of character you know."

"Maybe…I will think about. What are we doing up here anyway? And what's with this chest?" it was his turn to change the subject. At that she leapt up from the window sill.

"Okay, but don't laugh" she glared at him. He his left hand up and cover his heart with his right as if to say 'I promise'. She gave him a long look before conceding "I had a very weird dream last night, it was all murky and slow. I couldn't see or hear anything but when I woke up I just felt like I really needed to get in the attic for some reason. I have been trying all day but the door wouldn't budge. I was ready to break it down when it just opened. Just like that! And I hadn't touched it with the hammer yet." She leapt up from the window sill "bring that chest over to the window and into the light will you?" she asked before he could get a word in. "I feel like this chest has the answer."

"Answer to what?" he asked as he started to drag the chest over.

"I don't know" she sighed and got down on her knees to open the chest. "It's locked" she said. He glanced down and saw that there was a padlock on it.

"Where's that hammer gone?" he muttered as he turned to look for it. But then there was an audible click and the padlock popped open. "How did you do that" he asked.

"I didn't, I didn't touch it! It opened itself." She said

"Sure" he said sceptically. But then she started glaring at him. "Okay let's see what all the fuss is about shall we?" holding his hands out in surrender before she could start.

She opened it and immediately started coughing on the dust cloud that seemed to rise up from the chest. In the chest was lots of small books, pots, bags of herbs and candles of every shape and size and colour. But right in the middle on the top was a very large heavy book that was also covered in dust. Morgana picked up the book and blew the top sending dust everywhere and sending them both in to a coughing fit, again. "Damn, I am going to spend the next few days or weeks cleaning this attic, there is dust everywhere!"

"Do be quiet Merlin" she said as she ran her fingers over the front of the book. The cover was a dark green with an embossed gold trinity circle in the centre. The book looked old, really old. She opened the cover and there in big calligraphy letters were the words 'The book of shadows'.

"The book of shadows? What's that then? A poetry book?" she just ignored him and continued past it to the first page. Again in calligraphy writing was what looked like a poem. "I never figured Gaius the type to read poems" he said.

She didn't answer and started to read out the poem.

"_Hear now the words of magic._

_The secrets we hid in the night._

_The oldest of gods are invoked here._

_The great work of magic is sought._

_In this night and in this hour._

_I call upon the ancient power._

_Bring your power to we Emrys three!_

_We want the power._

_Give us the power!_"

Just as she finished a bright light seemed to come in through the window and getting brighter until it engulfed them both. The floor was shaking beneath their feet, no it was the house the whole house was shaking and seemed to be getting worse and the light even brighter. Just as he thought the house was going to fall down it started to fade and the light dimmed. He had to blink the bright spots from his eyes everything seemed darker than it was before and it took a few moments before he could focus on anything.

He could just about make out Morgana kneeling on the floor doing the same "are you ok?" He asked putting his hand on her shoulder so she could feel he was still there. He could feel her trembling a little.

"Yeah" she gasped "I think so"

"What on earth was that?" Freya exclaimed from the doorway where she was stood watching them.

"Freya! Are you ok?" he asked as she moved to the wall to turn the light on "The power is out again" he said. But she ignored him and tried anyway. The attic lit up with a soft yellow light "Huh, I wonder when that came on again?" he said.

"What was that just now and what are you both doing in here?" she demanded.

"I don't know" he said "a mini earthquake maybe?"

"It was an incantation" Morgana said as she got up off the floor.

"An incantation? Really Morgana? No, Morgana found a book on poetry, granted weird poetry but still poetry" he said to Freya.

"Don't be an idiot Merlin! It was a spell to bring magic to us, you heard the words 'the great work of magic is sought'-"

"And you said it out loud" shouted Freya "How could you do something so foolish like that when you don't even know what it was?"

"How was I supposed to know it was a spell or that anything would happen? I'm not psychic you know…at least I wasn't but I could be now" she tittered. Morgana had a brilliant smile on her face she actually looked excited.

"Let me see that" demanded Freya and snatched the book out of Morgana's hands but she was clearly too excited at the prospect of having magic to notice.

"You don't really believe you have magic do you Morgana?" he asked. He hated to bring her down when she looked so happy but it did sound a little silly magic wasn't real it was stuff for kids.

"Not just her" said Freya "She has included us all in this 'bring your power to we Emrys three', that means you and me too."

"And judging by what happened it worked. So that means we are all going to get some sort of magical powers" said Morgana who was still excited and taking this far too seriously.

"Of course we're not. Magic isn't real Morgana." scoffed Freya glaring at Morgana.

"No" he agreed "It's just some weird…riddle. Yes that's it, a weird riddle and a mini earthquake. It was just coincidence that's all, yes that makes much more sense." He finished with a little smile. It did make more sense after all.

"And the lights?" Morgana asked.

"Erm….." he pondered searching his mind for an answer that made sense but he couldn't find one.

"Stop being so foolish and be serious about this Morgana. Magic isn't real its stuff for kids." Said Freya like she was reading Merlin's mind.

"It is too, I know it sounds a bit silly but it's real I know it. Just you wait and see!" She snatched the book off Freya and stormed off to her room.

"No more reading aloud" he called after her before she slammed her door.

He sighed and started chewing on his lip. "Thought you didn't believe it was magic" said Freya.

"I don't but better safe than sorry" he replied. Because really magic? That was the stuff of fairy tales not real life. And he didn't feel any different and nothing looked any different. It was just Morgana being silly she has always been a little superstitious. Oh she was going to be impossible for the next few days. He hoped she wouldn't get too upset when nothing happened it was nice to see her happy for a change and she seemed really excited for a moment. He knows she had it rough in New York but she wouldn't really talk about it much so he didn't know the details. He turned around to see Freya staring at him "what?" he asked.

She just started to shake her head and said "You worry too much"

"No I don't, I worry the right amount thank you very much" she chuckled at him "besides this is hard on her too you know" he said. She immediately stiffened.

"I'm just not sure I am ready to forgive her yet…I mean Roger was my fiancé" she said heatedly.

"I know" he said calmly "but Morgana is your sister, the way I see you have one word against the other, so until one of them says something different you won't know what really happened, she is your sister surely she deserves at least a chance to earn back your trust" he know he is trying to guilt trip her a bit but he is running out of options to try and get her to least see reason. Then there might be a chance they will civil to each other.

"Yes but this is the kind of thing that Morgana would do, she has stolen my boyfriends in past she has always been wild and childish she needs to learn to grow up" she huffed.

"Oh come on Freya you were eight when that happened. She may be a bit wild but she doesn't lie and she knew how much Roger meant to you I can't believe she did anything deliberately, there may have been a misunderstanding" he conceded "but she doesn't mess us around Freya because we are her family and believe it not she does care about us a lot." she scoffed and huffed but didn't say anything "besides" he continued with a smile aiming for something a bit more light hearted "I remember when someone else used to be a bit on the wild side" he chuckled. He could see the amusement in her eyes when her face went a little red.

"Yes but I grew up in end, she hasn't" she said.

"But you need to give her a chance before that can happen" he said quietly and walked away and left it at that hopefully the reminder of how wild she used to be might make her consider giving Morgana a chance. "I'm going to check the rest of the house, make sure nothing was damaged in the quake." He called back.

"I'll help." She was biting on her lip as she followed him round quietly, huh must be a family trait I've never noticed that before he thinks. Knowing his own lips must be red raw given the amount he's been chewing his own lately. With everything going on he was surprised he had any left what with Morgana, Freya, Edwin, the house and his job interview tomorrow. Gods he really wanted this job they needed him to have this job. They can actually get things sorted if he got this job. Plus if he got he would actually the cooking the food instead of serving it. And one step closer to his dream of having his own restaurant. "Are you nervous about your job tomorrow?" Freya asked surprising him out of his thoughts.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked. Walking round the front room, checking all the ornaments, plants and pictures for anything that might be broken. But everything was perfectly in its place like nothing had happened.

She nodded "It will be fine Merlin anyone who has tastes your special dish would hire you instantly."

"I know I'm good Freya I just don't know if I'm good enough. It's everything I want and we really need this job, with the added money we will be able to hire someone and finally get this house sorted before it falls apart. With us inside most likely." he said making his way into the kitchen. It was the same in here, not a thing out of place.

"Don't worry about it Merlin, we will manage somehow we always do, not that there is any need to worry about that because you have this job in the bag." She encouraged.

"I know I'm just trying not to think about it all and deal with it as and when it happens." He sighed "Right well everything seems to be okay to me so I'm going to head off to bed and get an early night so I will be bright eyed and bushy tailed for whatever disaster strikes tomorrow." He said though he was still eyeing things up looking for something out of place. He was sure he felt the house shake but it looked like nothing had happened.

She chuckled at him, he was pleased that he had managed to raise her spirits a little at least. She really had been working too hard lately, Morgana wasn't wrong about that. "Make sure you get some rest too Freya I'm not the only one doing too much of something, don't think I haven't noticed the amount of hours you have been doing lately."

"Merlin-" She started.

But he held his hands up in surrender knowing full well he wasn't going to win this one as it was an old argument between them. "I know Freya, I know what you're going to say 'we need the money' 'you're in charge of the project' 'people are relying on you' I know. I just want you to look after yourself, yeah. I worry about you, and I know before you say I worry too much you are my sister too I'm allowed to worry about you I just want you to put your health first you are no good to anyone if you run yourself into the ground. Okay?"

"Okay Merlin I will, I promise I will 'try' too look after myself better. Happy?" she asked.

"Ecstatic" he replied "Right I'm off to bed now goodnight Freya."

"Good night Merlin." she replied as he went off up the stairs to his lovely warm bed.

Merlin woke before his alarm the next morning. He had a restless night tossing and turning, he just couldn't seem to turn his brain off. And his nerves were really starting to set in over his job interview he really wanted this job. With a huge sigh he got up, no point putting it off at least he wouldn't have to rush. After a good shower and shave he put on his suit trousers, shirt and tie, he would put the jacket on later, the jackets always made him uncomfortable. He wouldn't be wearing it for long anyway as he would have to put on his chef whites for the interview.

There was no sign of Morgana yet this morning, she was probably still in bed and Freya had already left for work but not before leaving him a note on fridge wishing him luck. Thank you, he was going to need all the luck he could get. After drinking two cups of coffee and an attempt at eating some toast, too nervous to eat, he figured it was time to leave after all showing up early is supposed to create a good impression. Knowing his luck something will happen on the way to make him late, it usually does.

He got as far as the door step before nearly tripping over Morgana. "Morgana! What are you doing out here? I thought you would still be bed."

She gave him a long look as he sat down next to her before replying with "Already for your interview Merlin?"

"As ready as I will ever be" he said.

"Everything will be fine Merlin honest I have confidence in you." Giving him a smug look as she threw his words back at him.

"Touché." He laughed "So why are you up so early?"

"I never went to sleep, I have been up all night reading the book of shadows." She answered

"Well I didn't hear any cackling so I know you weren't brewing something over a cauldron, unless you went out on your broomstick so we couldn't hear you." He said with a big grin across his face.

"Ha ha you think you're so funny!" she chuckled.

"Me? I'm hilarious and you know it" he said smug grin still in place glad to see that she was back in a good mood.

"But seriously Merlin, it was really very interesting." She said "Did you know that according to the book our ancestors were witches and wizards they had all kinds of amazing powers such as moving things with their minds, seeing the future, freezing time, blowing stuff up and even levitation the list goes on and on. And that every generation of our family the first born male, if they have one, is always called Merlin it's a family tradition." His eyebrows shot up at that he had never heard that before. Why didn't Gaius tell him that? "Apparently the Merlin of the family is always the most powerful" she continued "And would often have more than one power. One of our first ancestors, Merlinda Warren, was burned at the stake during the witch trials about five hundred years ago, but before she died she vowed that each generation of her family would become stronger and stronger until of three Emry's would be together one of which would be a Merlin and together they would form the charmed ones who will be one of the most powerful magic users the world has ever known. I know it sounds silly Merlin but I believe it, I believe we are the charmed ones and that you Merlin are going to be most powerful one of us maybe even the world if I understand it right." She sighed "I'm almost jealous but I don't think that kind of power is for me, as long as I get a power I'm happy. Seeing the future would be cool I could be the wise one for a change, not to mention all the money I could win on the lottery. Our money troubles would be over thanks to me." She smiled gleefully when she had finished.

"Morgana" he said gently "Has it occurred to you that this book could be some sort of fairy tale? I mean look at our family, dad doesn't count because he disappeared when we were little. And don't tell me that's a magic trick because if it is I don't want it. But he defiantly doesn't have magic and I'm pretty sure Gaius didn't have magic or mum for that matter. I think we would have noticed growing up. I know you don't remember mum and I'm sorry for that as mum was special but she wasn't magic nor did they have any magic powers."

"No Merlin you're wrong. This feels right. I am surer of this than of anything else in my life. It feels like we have been waiting for this, like we have finally found what we are meant to do, our destiny!" She sounded really confident. "I know you don't believe me Merlin, but you will see soon enough that I'm right, time will tell. Just keep your eye anything unusual today Merlin, you're supposed to be the powerful one so if anything happens I doubt it will be small."

"Okay Morgana, I will keep my eyes open." After a moment he asked "I don't suppose there is a spell or something that would help me get this job in that book of yours."

"Sorry Merlin" she chuckled "but we are not supposed to use our powers for personal gain, apparently it will give us bad karma and I really don't think we need any more that do you?"

"What!?" He said scandalised "What's the point in have cool magical powers if we can't use them?"

"To protect the innocent and help people." Looking at him like he should have already figured that out.

"Well there's goes your lottery ticket idea then." He fired back. Her face fell a bit at that she clearly hadn't considered that. So much for helping out with money, wait, what was he thinking? Magic is not real. "Right well I will bare that in mind but I have to go now or I'm going to be late for interview which will be bad." He said getting up off the floor dusting down his trousers. "Wish me luck?" he asked.

"You don't need luck from me Merlin but you have it anyway, Good Luck!" she said "oh and Merlin, I want you to be extra careful as well today, according to the book now that we know about our powers people…..bad guys" she corrected "will come looking for us."

"Bad guys?" he said paling a little "Bad guys as in witch hunters?"

"No silly" she scoffed "Bad guys as in warlocks and demons, the book is full of information on demons and such, it looks like some sort bestiary too."

"Right" he said opening the car door and climbing inside "Because witch hunters would be silly but not warlocks and demons?" he closed the door and Morgana peered through the window.

"Right, now you've got it" she said with a smile. She patted the car as she left calling out "I will see you later Merlin, good luck, and be careful" she gave a small wave when she disappeared into the house. He gave a belated small wave back, still a little shocked by the news. As if he didn't have enough to worry about, now he has worry about demons. But that would mean he believed her and he still was quite sceptical about this whole magic business. Morgana was right about one though, it did feel right, like he should about known all along.

"Okay Merlin" he said to himself "let's worry about one thing at a time. First the interview then the possible magical powers later." Now he had that sorted he started the car and pulled off into the road, he should make just on time for his interview.

Merlin got to his interview, changed into his chef whites and was standing in the kitchen in front of Chef Moore, all with 5 minutes to spare. He was rather please with himself for that, everything had gone right since he spoke to Morgana, he was taking that as a good sign. "Okay" said Chef Moore "You have forty-five minutes to create me something spectacular. You time starts now! Go!" Merlin just stood there stunned, 'what no hello who are you?' he may as well have said 'just get on with it'. "Well what are you standing around for boy, get on with it, chop chop!" Chef Moore turned and walked out of the kitchen laughing at his own joke. Damn it! His dish took a good fifty five minutes to make. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! This was going to be close, very close. "Okay Merlin, one thing at a time remember." He calmed himself down and turned on the stove.

Forty-five minutes later Merlin was covered in bits of flour, sauce and somehow pasta in his hair. But all he had to do was add the port and he had done it. But before he could add the port Chef Moore appeared behind and shouted "Times up! Stop what you are doing. Now!"

"But I just got to-" He started.

"No!" shouted Chef Moore "If you can't create a dish in forty-five minutes you have no business being a chef."

"But it will only take-" He tried again.

"Now what do we have here?" Chef Moore cut over him and read out his card "Roast Pork with Gratin of Florence Fennel and Penne with a Port Giblet Sauce. Hmmm should be interesting."

Merlin tried again "but Chef Moore I just need to quickly-" but Chef Moore cut him off again.

"Ah-Ah-Ah" he reached for a fork and was spearing some pasta and pork as he was talking.

"But…But.." he stammered but Chef Moore didn't care the fork was already going to his mouth. "But…WAIT!" he shouted and everything stopped, everything and everyone literally froze on the spot. Oh no what did I do? wait did I do that? "Erm…..Chef Moore?" Nothing, absolute silence "Chef Moore?" he tried again. He tried waving his hands in front of his face to see if he could get a reaction, nothing. "Hello?" still nothing, but how can that be? everything is frozen like time itself had stopped. Wait…..didn't Morgana say something this morning about freezing time? Damn it! Damn it! Well this certainly qualifies as unusual but what does he do? "Okay Merlin, one thing at a time, that seems to be working well for me so far today" he looked at Chef Moore then at the pasta inches away from his mouth. "The port!" he exclaimed to no one. And quickly picked up a baster and used it to put a small amount on the pasta, just in time too because the second he had done it everything unfroze and started moving again like it hadn't stopped in the first place. And Chef Moore was chewing on his pasta. Merlin held his breath and waited for the verdict silently praying that nobody noticed everything was a few minutes out.

"Mmmm….this is…..this is magnificent boy. What did you say your name was?" asked Chef Moore.

"I didn't, but it's Merlin Chef Merlin Emrys" he informed him.

"Well Mr Emrys, this!" he pointed at Merlin's pasta "this is perfect. The job is yours if you want it."

"Thank you Chef" Merlin breathed. The relief was overwhelming "Off course I want the job Chef, thank you very much Chef" Merlin was beaming but Chef Moore was already walking out the room. Merlin was practically bouncing on the spot, he really needed to speak to Morgana he had to tell her what happened she was going to be so excited. Part of him knew he should be more freaked out about what just happened but he couldn't find it in himself to care at the moment because he got the job. Nothing was going to upset him today!

He quickly changed out of his Chef whites and started digging through his pockets looking for his mobile, but his pockets were empty ah well he was about to go home anyway he will be able to tell her in more detail there. Grabbing his jacket and his car keys he quickly made his way outside to the car park. The drive home seemed to take twice as long as it did this morning but then he was really nervous this morning, things happen much quicker when you don't want them too.

He spotted Edwin in the driveway as he pulled up to the house, he found he was a little excited to see him which surprised him a little given the amount of doubts he was having over his relationship. He got out of the car "Edwin!" he exclaimed as he jogged over and threw his arms around Edwin's neck and crushed his lips to Edwin's. Edwin immediately responded and melted into the kiss.

After a few moments Merlin pulled away panting softly. Edwin recovered first "Mmmm you taste extra good today." He said with a leer making Merlin blush slightly "Not that I'm not happy to see you too Merlin but what's with the 'friendly' greeting?" he smirked.

"I'm just having a good day today that's all" He said but then all but shouted "I got the job! I can't believe it I got the job!"

"Job?" asked Edwin.

Merlin deflated a little, he thought Edwin would at least remember he's talked about nothing else for days. "Yes I had the job interview with Chef Moore at Quake this morning."

"At Quake?" said Edwin looking slightly confused. But then it clicked as he remembered. "That was today?"

"Yeah." Answered Merlin quietly. Some of his disappointment must have shown on his face as Edwin hurried to apologise.

"Aww I'm sorry Merlin. I have been really distracted by this murder case and my editor has been on my back constantly, I'm really sorry let me make it up to you. That's why I'm here in fact. I felt so bad about ditching our date last night and I know I've been a bad boyfriend lately but I really want to make it up to you. Say you will come out with me tonight? I've got something special planned for us.….Please?" Edwin gave merlin the puppy eyes, they were ones that made Merlin go out with him in the first place.

Maybe he had been over reacting a little, he knew Edwin was getting a rough time of it at work. Maybe he should cut him a little slack "Okay." He agreed he could give him one more date and give it one more chance. "Pick me up at eight."

"You got it! Thank you Merlin, you won't forget it I promise" and with that he jogged across the road to his car and drove off before Merlin could say anything. Merlin couldn't help but feel that there was something a bit off. If he didn't feel any better about this relationship after tonight he would call it off with Edwin, like Morgana had said people just weren't meant to be. He sighed and turned to go indoors, picking up the pace a little as he remembered the events of this morning.

"Morgana!" he shouted as he entered the house. "Morgana!...where are you?, I've got something to tell you."

"Merlin!" Morgana shouted as she raced down the stairs.

"I got the job!" he blurted before she could get a word in.

"Congratulations!" she said as she crashed into him giving him a bone crushing hug "I knew you would get it, there was never any doubt, oh Merlin I'm so happy for you" she said squeezing tightly.

Oxygen was quickly becoming a problem and managed to gasp out "Air…can't…..…breathe"

She let him go "Don't be such a wimp Merlin." She said as he was gulping the air back into his lungs. "But really Merlin, congratulations, he was a bit of a jerk though that Chef Moore." She said with a knowing smile.

"I know I still can't believe it, it was touch and go for a little while there….Wait how did you know he was a jerk?" he hadn't even got to that bit yet.

"Because I saw it, I saw it all, I saw what you did. I knew you were going to be powerful Merlin but freezing time like on the first day! It's incredible!" Morgana was the one bouncing on her feet now.

"What do you mean you saw it?"

"I had a vision! I was on the couch flicking through a magazine and it just flashed in to my mind in black and white! I saw him ignore you while you tried to add the port then I saw you freeze him, don't worry I didn't pay too much attention to your little freak out there-"

"I didn't freak out!" he defended. Because he didn't he thought he handled it quite well all things considered.

"Of course not sweetie. But I saw it I saw it all Merlin, I can see the future!" Morgana was practically buzzing now.

"So….it's real then. We have real magical powers. I can stop time and you can see the future….or rather the present just from somewhere else." She frowned at that.

"Huh, hadn't thought of it like that. I may have been a few minutes ahead of you, but our powers will get stronger with time so maybe the time difference will increase or the visions will become longer." She beamed at him again "We have magical powers Merlin, this is brilliant. I wonder what power Freya has?"

"I don't know Morgana, but Morgana if the magic and the powers are real doesn't that mean the demons and warlocks are real too?" he was really starting to worry now but he has good cause to now.

"I'm afraid so Merlin, we just have to be careful for a while and try not to draw attention to ourselves. At least until our powers have developed more and we can control them better." She seemed to deflate a little at that.

The front door slammed making them both jump and Freya marched in and stormed past them into the kitchen. "Freya?" he asked hesitantly and he and Morgana followed her into the kitchen. Freya was opening and closing draws and cupboards. She didn't look like she was looking for in particular just needing something to do. It was clear she was furious about something so she didn't seem to realise is the doors were opening before she touched them.

"I guess that answered that question" Morgana commented.

"Freya?" he repeated.

"What!?" she snapped then looked at Merlin and her shoulders sagged. "I'm sorry Merlin I didn't mean to snap at you like that I've just had a really bad day but first how was your interview?"

"I got it." He beamed quickly

"Well done, Merlin I knew you would." But her heart wasn't really in it she gave him a quick weak smile before her scowl returned.

"What happened at work Freya? How come you are back so early? I don't think I have seen you at this time of day in weeks." He asked.

"Has anything unusual happened to you today?" Morgana cut in.

"Not now Morgana! Later." He said.

Freya gave them both a suspicious look before deciding to deal with Morgana later. "I quit" she said simply.

"What? Why? You loved that job and you have worked so hard for months, what happened?" This was not like Freya at all.

"Oh I know, I have worked my butt off for the last six months! Only to have Roger swoop in at the last minute and take control of my entire exhibition. He is even taking the credit for all my work, because I was stupid enough not back it all up in my name. And then had the nerve to ask me to help him as his assistant, said I'm still a valuable asset but the board apparently insisted he take control, saying he had the most experience and qualifications, as if I would believe that…So I quit" she finished.

"That bastard!" Merlin shouted.

"Merlin!" said Morgana and Freya simultaneously.

"Sorry but he is, he is the biggest prick I have ever known. You did the right thing Freya" he said.

"I don't know what I'm going to do now" she replied softly. He moved in and folded her in his arms.

"Don't worry about it Freya with your qualifications and experience you will have them lining up to hire you. And you will end up with a better position than him. He was holding you back. And if they don't I got my job today so I will be able to take care of the finances."

"I know that but now all the pressure is on you now-"

"Don't worry about it" he cut in "it's my job anyway as man of the house to look after you girls, and I am more than happy to do it." She pulled away with a small smile.

"Thanks Merlin. It won't be for long I promise I'm going to start posting my C.V out later today. I can't bear to be sitting doing nothing-"

"There is no rush, honestly Freya. I've got it covered." She glared at him "But who am I to argue?" he backtracked quickly "Whatever makes you happy Freya" she smiled at that.

Morgana gasped in the corner and froze. "Morgana?" she didn't answer him just stood there frozen with her eyes closed. He was beginning to think he did that stopping time thing again for a moment until Morgana relaxed and opened her eyes and looked directly at Freya.

"A Rex Buckland is going to call asking you for an interview from Camelot auction house"

"What? When? And how do you know that?" Freya asked.

"Oh I can see the future" she said as if it was old news.

"Oh for heavens sake! Not this magic nonsense again Morgana! It's a load of rubbish, there is no way we have magical powers. I am not in the mood for this right now Morgana." Said Freya heatedly.

"Actually Freya, she is telling the truth."

"Not you too Merlin? I thought you had more sense than that."

"Hey!" called Morgana.

"I froze my boss during my interview, literally froze him. It was a little creepy actually but I wouldn't have got the job if it hadn't been for that." Ignoring Morgana.

"Yes you would Merlin, you are brilliant, and you probably just shocked him for a moment."

"No Freya, he wouldn't let me add the final ingredient. And he wasn't shocked he froze 'everything' froze like pressing pause on a DVD. I called his name, waved my hands in front of his face and he didn't budge an inch. I added the final ingredient onto his fork and then he just…un-paused and continued like nothing had happened."

Freya looked at him like he had gone mad. "You were doing it when you came in." said Morgana.

"No I wasn't" said Freya as she returned her attention to Morgana.

"Yes you were" said Merlin "The cupboards opened without you touching them."

"Has nothing odd or strange happened at work?" asked Morgana.

"No, with Roger and everything I didn't really pay attention to anything else." But she didn't seem so sure now.

"At least he is showing his true colours to you now" said Morgana. "You have to know Freya I didn't touch him I swear on my life I didn't" Freya glared at Morgana and the kitchen door slammed shut. "See that!? That was you." She said pointing at Freya.

"The pair of you are being ridiculous, we don't have magic powers!" she shouted as if that would make it true.

"Oh yeah?" challenged Morgana "It seems to happen when you are upset….Okay…..I know how to push your buttons I bet I could make you do something."

"Morgana-"

"Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad!" shouted Morgana. And every single cupboard and draw in the whole kitchen burst open and emptied their contents into a giant heap on the floor. All three of them just stood there stunned.

Morgana eventually broke the silence "Wow, I didn't know you would be that powerful." Freya just looked at Morgana still speechless. A few moments later the phone rang and shocked everyone into movement again.

"I'll go get it." Said Freya quietly and Merlin reached for the broom and started to clean the mess that covered the floor. Morgana soon moved to help, they worked silently for a few moments until Freya came back into the kitchen holding the phone in her hands and looking rather pale. "That was Rex Buckland from Camelot auction house, he wants to see me for an interview next week." She turned to look at Morgana. "So…..So what was that? Was that magic?"

"Yes Freya, it seems you have the power to move things with your mind. Merlin can freeze time and I can see visions of the future." Morgana nodded.

"You…You….Wow I can't believe I'm going to say this but you were right Morgana."

"I know it was bound to happen sometime." Said Merlin "Who would have thought it would be about this?"

"Hey!" called Morgana again.

"And….and about Roger too?" asked Freya.

"Yes Freya! I would have said earlier if you had given me a chance to explain." Said Morgana calmly "You are my sister and I would never hurt you like that Freya."

"Morgana…..I'm…I'm so-"

"It's okay Freya, you don't need to apologise. I probably wouldn't have believed it either if someone else was telling me we had magical powers." Said Morgana. Carefully changing the subject, Freya just moved towards Morgana and they enveloped each other in a hug.

Merlin let it happen for a few moments. "Damn, where's my camera, I need to take a picture of this." Relieved that they had finally sorted that out. And managed to do without involving him. Maybe things really were going to fine.

Both girls just laughed at him "Come on Merlin, get over here!" he wasn't sure who said it but he didn't care.

He dropped his broom and shouted "Group Hug" before crashing into them both.

There was a muffled "So…..We have magic powers?" from Freya.

"Yes!" Merlin and Morgana said at the same time.

"Well this is going to fun" said Freya pulling away a little.

Morgana had a giant smile that reached both sides of her face. "Oh yes!"

Edwin surprised Merlin by being fifteen minutes early. The doorbell rang at fifteen to eight, and then again a few seconds later and then again before anyone had to chance to move to open it. "Wow, someone's eager Merlin" said Morgana from the couch on which her and Freya were sat. Merlin was moving to answer the door as the doorbell rang again.

"Alright already!" he shouted and the ringing stopped just as he opened the door.

"Merlin!" Edwin was stood there in black trousers and t-shirt while Merlin had on black trousers with a white pressed button down shirt. He already felt overdressed. "Sorry, I'm just excited, like I said I have something special planned and I really want to make it up to you."

"You want to get lucky more like." Said Morgana as she moved in behind Merlin. "You must be Edwin, I'm Morgana, Merlin's sister" she held her hand out to Edwin but he ignored and spoke to Merlin instead.

"Nonsense I am nothing but a gentleman." He declared. And reached to pull Merlin out the door, but Morgana got there first and pulled Merlin back.

"He will just be a moment, you are early after all" and closed the door in his face. "Merlin I don't like this. I don't like him. He doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean he doesn't' feel right?"

"I don't know he just feels off" Edwin had pounding on the other side of the door.

"Off? How? He won't hurt me Morgana he has ample opportunity to in the past" said Merlin.

"What's going on? Who is making all the noise?" said Freya as she came to investigate.

"It's Edwin. I closed the door saying I wanted Merlin a moment but he clearly isn't happy about it. Have you met him before Freya? I'm telling you something is not right about him." She said passionately. Edwin was still pounding on the door and was yelling for Merlin to come out.

"No I haven't met him before, I haven't really had the time, sorry about that Merlin." Said Freya.

"Hold on let me just tell him to wait and to leave the door alone." He said and started to move towards the door.

"No Merlin don't-" But before she could finish or Merlin could open the door both doors flew open with a very angry Edwin on the other side.

"Edwin!? What do you think you are doing?" he was angry now. How dare he act like this. It was safe to say the relationship was defiantly over now as this was going way too far.

"You were going to stop him from coming with me." Edwin said as he slowly stepped into the house. He turned to look at Merlin "You think I was going to risk that? I have waited for you to get your powers, putting up with all your neediness and your rambling, you think I was going to give up now?"

"What powers?" How the bloody hell did he know about that! Edwin was still coming forwards and he started to back up making sure he had both girls behind him.

"Don't try and play dumb with me, I know you have your powers I could taste the magic on you earlier. I was going to kill you first and then come back for your sisters later, but you had to make it complicated didn't you? My patience with you has finally ran out. I am going to take you all out while you are all at your weakest, you are no match against me!" he held up his hand with his fingers spread and large flames appeared at the end of each finger.

"But why?" asked Merlin they were backing up to the stair case and he was shoving the girls back hoping they would make a run for it up the stairs. But they gave him a small shove on his shoulder and he knew they would not leave him.

"For your powers of course, once I kill you I will absorb your powers like with those women and if they didn't stand a chance with me with their powers then neither will you."

"You? You killed those woman?" said Merlin.

"Of course! How else would I get their powers?" said Edwin.

"Freeze him Merlin!" shouted Morgana.

"I don't know how, I don't know how I did it before." At that Edwin lunged forward making the girls scream and as Merlin panicked Edwin froze. The girls were breathing heavily behind him. "GO! Run! I don't know how long this will last."

"Come on Merlin you are coming with us too" and Freya and Morgana grabbed and started to drag him up the stairs towards the attic.

"There must be a spell in the 'Book of Shadows' to help" said Morgana as she raced ahead Merlin and Freya right behind her.

"Panic seems to be your trigger Merlin so if he comes again it should be easy to freeze him again" said Freya.

"How come you two are not frozen? Last time I froze everything in the room" he said as they entered the attic.

Morgana was already reaching for the book "We will work that out later Merlin. Let's deal with the evil Warlock first yeah?" Morgana was flicking through the book fast until she found what she was looking for. "This, I think this is it!" giving him the book to show them and ran off towards the chest.

"This says we need nine candles anointed with oils and spices" said Freya taking the book from him.

"Yes we have them." Morgana came back and shoved the candles in to his hands "Place these in a large circle and hurry he could unfreeze at any moment" and she ran back towards the chest.

He moved quickly placing them in a circle on the floor and Freya moving behind lighting each one with some match's she found on an old table. Morgana came back as he finished and placed a bowl in the centre of the circle and sat on the floor with her legs crossed. Merlin and Freya quickly moved into place to form a circle with them and Morgana gave Merlin a puppet "It has to be you Merlin because you have the strongest connection with him"

"Yeah thanks for that." He said glumly "Right what do I do now then?"

"I'm afraid the only thing we have that could damage it is lighter fluid. Freya give Merlin the matches. Pour the lighter fluid on the puppet and place it in the bowl. And then as you light it up say this incantation." He was already squeezing the light fluid bottle on to the puppet and then threw it into the bowl. He took the book from Freya and placed it on his lap. He struck a match and held it over the bowl and looked down at the book and read:

"Love will wither and depart from my life and my heart"

"Let me be, Edwin and go away for ever"

He dropped the match in to the bowl and the puppet immediately set fire "Let's hope this works" Merlin said with his eyes fixed on the bowl that now had smoke and flame coming out of the bowl. Suddenly it stopped and the bowl was empty.

A loud scream came from down stairs and they all got up and raced to see what was happening. They could see from over the banister that Edwin had been engulfed in flames and was moving and screaming trying to put the flames out. The flames started to die down but he was still moving and still very much alive. The flames went out and Edwin was covered in burns they seemed to completely cover one side of his face. His clothing was in rags and angry burn marks covered his chest. Edwin looked up at them and started laughing "Is that the best you can do?" and he waved his hands over his face and body. They watched as the burns healed before their eyes leaving him covered in scars. He started advancing on them again "You really are no match against me, I was going to kill you quickly now I think I will you slowly, I will kill your sisters first and make you watch."

"It didn't work!" gasped Morgana.

"Freeze him Merlin!" Screamed Freya.

"I'm trying it's not working" he said backing them all up again.

Edwin stopped as he passed a mirror on the wall and looked at face. "NO!" he screamed "What have you done to me? You bastard you will pay for that!" and started running at them up the stairs. Freya and Morgana screamed and turned to run into the attic.

Merlin managed to freeze Edwin for a second time from sheer panic and turned and to the attic. "Please tell me you've got something else, we are only going to get one more chance at this." Morgana and Freya was already flicking through the book when the book seemed to take on a life of its own and was flicking through the pages itself. The book stopped and landed on a 'Power of Three' spell. "It's worth a try we have nothing else" he said.

They could hear Edwin stomping up the stairs. And Merlin, Morgana and Freya stood in front of the book holding hands. Edwin blasted the attic door into pieces and stood there for a moment before marching into the room, extremely angry.

Freya attempted to push him back with her mind but all he did was stumble. "Your powers are nothing to mine, mine are stronger than yours. Nothing!…..Nothing! Can keep me away and nothing can stop me!" He said laughing at them.

"Come on" said Merlin "We do this together, we need to work to together."

They all took a deep breath and started chanting:

"The power of three will set us free!"

Edwin took a dagger out of his pocket and aimed it at them.

"The power of three will set us free!"

He shot a ball of flame from the dagger which landed on the floor at their feet.

"The power of three will set us free!"

The fire ball grew and spread to surround them in a circle of fire.

"The power of three will set us free!"

"The power of three will set us free!"

He shot another blast at them and the fire turned into a violent wind, making them the centre of a mini tornado.

"The power of three will set us free!"

"The power of three will set us free!"

"The power of three will set us free!"

"You will never stop me" laughed Edwin "Never!"

"The power of three will set us free!"

"You can never run from me" he laughed.

"The power of three will set us free!"

"The power of three will set us free!"

"The power of three will set us free!"

"And you will never be freeeeeeeeee" he screamed and got louder and louder and louder before he exploded leaving nothing behind. The mini tornado stopped and everything was still and quite expect for their heavy breathing.

"The power of three" breathed Merlin.

"We Emrys three" said Freya.

"That was fantastic!" cried Morgana. Merlin and Freya looked at her like she had gone completely mad. "Well it was. Well expect for the nearly dying part. That part was bad, really bad." Merlin and Freya just looked at each other and walked out of the attic. "What?" shouted Morgana, "What did I say?" still trying to catch her breath back. And she giggled a little to herself.

Merlin, Morgana and Freya were downstairs cleaning up the mess. When the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" said Freya and she left leaving Merlin and Morgana. There was something bothering him, something Edwin had said. He never thought it before but since Edwin had said it he couldn't get it out of his mind.

"Hey?" said Merlin "at the risk of sounding all winey and clingy…I'm not needy am I?"

"No Merlin. Don't ever think that you are a good man and any man would be proud to have you. That was the problem with Edwin you were too good for him and with him being an evil warlock he couldn't stand it. Don't take anything that man said seriously."

"Okay" he said. That made sense no use worrying over something an evil warlock said. Freya came back but she was blushing. "Who was at the door Freya?"

"Will" She said.

"Will?" Said Morgana "As in your ex Will?"

"Yes. Will who is now inspector Will. Apparently the neighbours heard screaming and called the police and he was sent to investigate. He didn't know I was back, he seemed very pleased to see me." Said Freya.

"Ooooh" Said Morgana "Do you think he wants to get back with you?"

"I don't know, I mean….Can I date? Do magic users date?" she asked.

"Not only do they date." Morgana said smiling "But they usually get the best guys!"

"We just have to be careful" Merlin said butting in "Very careful, we can't risk anyone finding out and we don't want another repeat of Edwin."

"Well" said Freya also smiling and still blushing "This should prove interesting" making them all laugh.

End

**List of cast as I see it. If you want to use it be my guest!**

**Piper-Merlin**

**Prue-Freya**

**Phoebe-Morgana**

**Paige-Gwen**

**Leo-Arthur**

**Andy-Will**

**Deryl morris-Lancelot**

**Source-Uther (not related to Arthur or Morgana)**

**Cole-Leon (not bad, maybe a bit of a struggle I haven't decided yet. But def not bad)**

**Dan-Gwaine**

**Oracle-Nimueh**

**Grams-Guias**

**Chris-Mordred**

**Kit/cat-Killgarrah ?**

**I haven't got anything definite for the rest of the knights yet but I was thinking of making them part of the police team with Lancelot.**


End file.
